Check Yes Juliet
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: Mitchie gets grounded right before a C3 concert. When the guys show up to spring her what will happen? Love, music, and humor are inevitable. Smitchie Naitlyn JasonxOC
1. Here to Spring You

**I was just listening to this song and I got an idea. I just kinda needed a break from my sad story, and I had to write this before I forgot! Kay disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Check Yes Juliet.**

**Check Yes Juliet lyrics**

_Check yes juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
Cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes  
Ay oh ay oh  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_

_Check yes juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes  
Ay oh ay oh  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_

_We're flying through the night  
Flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by myside_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run forever will be you and me _

"That was Connect 3's new single, Check Yes Juliet. It's number one, but still a mystery. The boys said that they get inspiration from events, so what do you think inspired this?"

Oh if they had any idea. If you didn't know, I'm Mitchie Torres: Aspiring musician, not really wanted at school, and best friend of the number one band in America, Connect 3.

That song was based off of something that happened to us. I remember that day like sooooooooo well. One of the best nights of my life...

I was grounded. I failed a spanish test... and spanish was my second language! How messed up is that? I think that teacher is just out to get me or something...

But the thing that really made me mad, was that I had tickets to go see C3 that night. The guys were going to pick me and Caityln up, then we were all going to head over. I had to call to tell them I couldn't join em... no matter how much I wanted to.

"...I thought spanish was your second languge?" Shane asked. So did I.

"Okay either that teacher is out to get you or you really don't know your heritage." Nate said.

"I think Senora Trumble is just out to get me," I agreed.

"No! We will send Big Bob over to protect you!" Jason is so... special?

We all laughed. He still had no idea what we were laughing at so I explained, "It's just a figure of speech, Jase!"

"Ohhh..." God bless him...

So... two hours later I was as bored as humanly possible. If you could die of boredom, I would have.

Suddenly there was a tap at my window. I just ignored it, thinking I was going crazy. But there was another... and another... and another.

I got up and walked over to my window. There stood Shane, throwing rocks up at me. "What the heck are you doing here?!" I yelled. He is insane! But that's why I love him. Yes, I have a huge crush on him, but why would he like pain old me?

"I'm here to spring you! Hurry up and get down here before your parents find out!" Okay it's official. He is crazy.

"I won't get off that easy! Plus they will find out that I snuck out to go to your concert and come to get me!"

"Come on! What's life without any danger?" He said the word. Dangerous is what that little stunt would be. "Look, just sneak out, and don't tell a soul good-bye!"

I looked over at my shoes. What would be the worst thing that could happen? I sighed. "Fine, just let me get on my shoes."

I put my converse on faster than ever. I should like get a prize for that or something. "Okay I'm ready!"

"Come on!" Oh crap...

"Um.. Shane? How am I supposed to get down?"

He looked confused by the flaw in his perfect plan. "Um.. climb down on the terrice."

"But.."

"I will catch you if you fall no worries!" He smirked. Stupid hott cocky Popstar...

Well here goes nothing... I started my desent. It was easier than I thought but it didn't reach the ground.

"Ah!" I slipped. Luckily I was really close to the ground and Shane was right under me. "Thanks..."

"No problem." We were really close, our faces where only about an inch way then...

HONK! "Come on!" We heard Caitlyn yell. Way to ruin the moment. He put me down and we started to walk.

Wait... I just snuck out of my house. I stoped to smirk at Shane. "What?"

"I just snuck out of my house!" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

**Yeah really random, but I kinda like it. R&R!**


	2. Opening What?

**Alright so I am opening auditions for Jason's love interest. For the audition I just need to know age, a breif description for looks, personality, and (if you want) a name. You don't have to have a name I can come up with one if you want me to. Well moving on thanks for the reviews! I just watched Nick and Nora's Infinate Playlist and it's weird cause that was kinda simillar to how I wanted some parts in this story to be! I was just like...whoa. Really weird! And thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews!**

**honeyandmustard: Thanks so much! Your reviews mean a lot!**

**The Jazzled Author: Thanks! Yeah I love Jason! He is just too adorable!**

**pixie1989: Thanks! And here you go!**

**midnightxxvampire: Yeah it was just this random writing idea that I had but I liked!**

**ilovethejb: Thanks for the comments! I will see what I can do with you!**

**ersy: Here you go! :)**

**Check Yes Juliet**

"Hey guys," I said. Wow, everyone is exactly the same.

"Mitchie!!" Jason and Caitlyn squealed together. They both ran up and gave me a group hug.

Jas sniffled, "I missed you guys!" It just wasn't the same hugging Nate and Shane!" Wow he really like group hugs...

"Let's go before Becca kills us." Nate said, rolling his eyes. Becca is their very strict manager. The guys hate her...especially since she was the one who hated their music but loved their looks.

I saw Nate help Caitlyn in the limo. Hum, I will have to ask her about that. For now I just ignored it.

We got into their limo. I felt so weird... I have always been an angel to my parents. Just shows what a bad influence Shane is on me. Speak of the devil, he could tell what I was thinking. "Come on, Mitch! Live a little!"

"Easy for you to say, _Danger,_" Shane shrugged.

"He didn't say danger..." Jason said, kinda confused. Honestly his expression was hilarious! He squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose. He looked kind of like a dog who just smelled something really weird! But you just have to love Jase!

We arrived at the concert. It was WILD! I just stared wide eyed at the place! I heard Shane chuckle. "I'm guessing you have never been to one of our concerts before?"

"Obviously! If I could barely afford Camp what makes you think I would be able to go to one of your concerts?" Think a little, Popstar.

"Oh..." He looked down. He probably felt bad for reminding me of my poorness. Hey it could be worse!

"There you are!" Becca came running out, looking frantic. "You are on in an hour! Go get ready!"

"Becca we were only gone for about twenty minutes!" Shane pointed out. Not very smart.

"Shane," She started sweetly, "That's twenty minutes you wasted. What were you doing anyways?"

"Oh we were going to sneak Mitchie out of her house! Her parents said she couldn't come because her spanish teacher is out to get her!" That's what he got from my explanation? "But don't worry Mitchie! We have bodyguards! I'm sure we could loan you one!" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing! Soon I was followed by Nate, Shane, and Caitlyn. He is so endearing!

Becca just rolled her eyes. Jeez woman, lighten up will you? "Now you wasted another five minutes talking. Hurry up! Go!"

We walked with the guys to their dressing room. It was pretty awsome. While they got dressed Cait and I caught up. "So, you and Nate huh?" I asked smirking.

She blushed, "Wha...what about me and Nate?" She stuttered.

"Oh come on! He helped you into the car and you two were making googly eyes at eachother the whole time!"

"Well, if you must know Ms. Nosy Pants he asked me out when he picked me up!" We squealed together! Aww it's soooo adorable!

"Don't tell _anyone _or I will personally see to your murder!" She threatened playfully. I mimicked locking my lips with a key then throwing it out.

"So what about you and Shane?" I froze.

"Non existant." I said with no emotion.

"But you like him right?" She pressed. I knew she wouldn't let this go so I just answer truthfully.

"Yes, but what makes you think he likes me back?" I sighed. I really like him... _a lot._

"Well trust me, he is crazy about you." She is just saying that...right? What would he see in me? I'm just plain boring Mitchie Torres while he is Mr. Shane Hearthrob Grey, the gorgeous lead singer of the most popular band in Amercan. How can I compete with the beautiful girls he sees everyday?

"Mitch-" Whatever she was about to say was forgotten when Nate came over and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Shane and I said together. Jason was off reading his 'Birds Monthly' magazine.

"Hey Mitch," Shane seemed really nervous.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I um," Just then Becca came in.

"Come on guys! Five minutes til show time! Mitchie why aren't you dressed?"

"Huh?" Maybe the stress is finally making her go crazy.

"You are opening for them!" Be ready in five minutes!" With that she left, and left me staring wide eyed at the door.

"Since when am I your opening act?!" I was almost yelling. If I could barely preform in front of the small crowed at Final Jam, how could I preform here in front of millions of people.

Shane walked over and grabbed my hand. "Look you are going to be great."

"Yeah, and we need to get you ready! Come on!" I was whisked away to Caitlyn salons. Fun.

I have to admit, in five minutes Caitlyn could really work some magic. I looked...nice. And Shane even complimented me! Yay! Okay, gloating time over and preforming time starting.

My nerves where getting the best off me. Shane walked over when he noticed this. "Calm down! You are going to blow everyone away!" Yeah right, he's just saying that.

"What if I mess up?"

"If you do, which you won't, don't worry or stress about it. It would just make everything more noticable."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Miss Torres, you are on." An anouncer said.

"Good luck," Shane kissed my cheek then walked away. I stood there frozen.

"Miss Torres?"

"Oh I'm coming." I got into place and the music to 'This is me' started to play. I walked out on stage. Here goes everything...


	3. This is Real

**Thanks soooooo much for all the reviews! I have chosen the OC for Jason, sorry if you didn't get picked! So I have chosen (Drum Roll Please...) ilovejb's character, Bridget. She fit in with the story really well, and I thought she would be the best for this story. Once again I am very sorry for those of you who didn't get it, I feel really bad! She just had the right qualities and fit in with the plot.**

**tiffboocullen: Here it is...just because you said please! ;)**

**..Seraphina.x.: Thanks! I really liked your character! It was really good!**

**-SecretPrincess-: Thanks! Your character was pretty fly!**

**XxMissHyperxX: Aww thanks a lot!**

**ilovethejb: Haha funny ;) And congrats btw! **

**honeyandmustard: Haha well here it is! And trust me I will definatly have Chelsea make a suprise appearence!...even if it isn't so suprising now!**

**Taylor n' Taylor: Thanks! and I prefer sooner too!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

I walked out onto the stage as nervous as I could be. The only thing that kept me going on was when I looked back and saw Shane smiling encouragingly at me. I can do this...

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

I was growing more confident as the song came on. The crowed seemed really into it! I smiled as I sang the chorus.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

During the guitar solo Nate and Jason came out playing their guitars. But I only had sights for that one popstar walking onto stage beaming at me. I didn't even noticed the roars from the audiance.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

I started to sing with him at the end. We looked at eachother and sang simillar to how we did during Final Jam.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

I smiled. I did it! I actually preformed at a Connect 3 concert! And I didn't faint! If I was told I would be doing this a year ago I would have called the nice man with a sharp needle on whoever told me that. Shane leaned down and I felt his warm breath against my ear. "You were _amazing_! I knew you could do it!" He winked at me then turned to face the audiance. "Give it up for the beautiful and talented Mitchie Torres!" The crowed went wild! They were cheering... for _me!_

"Thanks everyone!" I said as I ran off stage. Caitlyn practically tackled me when I got off the stage. We started to jump up and down and squeal. We are such girls!

"Ohmigod! That was so amazing... brilliant... better than American Idol..." I laughed at the last one. Cait is against American Idol. She says it's too much tv and not enought music.

"Thanks sooooo much! That was incredible!" I sighed. I am so jelouse of the guys now! They get to do that for a living!

"So there really isn't anything going on with you and Shaney poo?" Shaney poo? Not even going to ask...

"Look there is nothing going on with me and Shane!"

"...but you like him?" Ugh she is never going to let this go. I sighed.

"Yes... a lot."

"I knew it!" She started to do this weird gloating dance thing... akward...

"Um, excuss me?" I looked over and saw a girl that looked about eighteen with medium length brown hair. She was about as tall as me.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn said when she finished her gloating and peeing dance. Let's just call it her G&P dance.

"Do you mind if I watch the show from here?" She's shy... Caitlyn will fix that.

I smiled, "Yeah sure!" She must have a backstage pass...

"You were amazing tonight!" She smiled at me.

"Thanks!" Wow strangers are complimenting me! Um... yay?

"Yeah and more importantly she was better than American Idol!" Wow Cait.

The girl laughed... weird. She sounds just like Jason when she laughs. "You don't like American Idol?"

"How did you know... what's your name again?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm Bridget. You are?" She said polietly.

"I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn." I introduced.

"Cool!" From there we watched the guys preform. They really do put on a great show. Everytime they come off stage they are dripping with sweat. But they love it. They give it all they got.

Shane came up behide me after they finished their 'Better than American Idol' show, as Cait told Nate. Haha their names rhyme! He gave me a hug and press me against his sticky body, which I throughly enjoyed, but it's not like I would ever show him that! "Ew! You are all gross!"

He just laughed at me. Jason came up next. "Hey why don't I get a hug?" He pouted.

"Hey sure you do!" I walked over and gave him a hug, too.

"Who are you?" Ja asked.

"I'm Bridget." She said looking down.

"Cool! Like your nickname could be Bee, which is almost as awsome as a bird!" I can see the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Come on we have to get back to the dressing room so we can sign some autographs then go to the after party."

As we walked I realized something... "Where does 'Taking Mitchie Home' fit in the plan?" I asked Shane.

He just shrugged, "We didn't really think about that," He admitted. "Come on, you can tough it out til the after party! Your a big girl!"

"I don't know..." He pouted and kissed my forehead.

"Please?" He begged.

I sighed "Fine..." He really does bring out the worst in me...

**Yay new chapter! Thanks for all the awsome reviews! They are great! Please continue them! R&R!**


	4. I Kicked A Smurf

**Okay so here is the fourth chapter! Thanks for all the awsome reviews! I have sooooo many already! Yay! Haha okay enough gloating time! Now a bit more drama is going to join the group... Yayness? Or nayness? You decide! But you can't decide that I own Camp Rock... cause I don't... Disney does...**

**tiffboocullen: Aw thanks! :) And I will try my best!**

**Cariad1987: Haha yeah he's just that talented! Also I classify Jason as Hug Addict!**

**Taylor n' Taylor: Yeah I try to update when I can... And Bridget is there because Jason deserves som luvin and Cait wanted a not evil partner in crime since Mitchie has joined the dark side! **

**..x.: Aww thanks a lot! I liked your character a lot... just not for this story! **

**ilovethejb: You are very welcome! Your character fit the best... And don't be agfraid of Bridget the Bee! Haha she doesn't sting! And personally I hope Bridget never has too much Red Bull, either! Haha and I am working on the Brason? Yeah whatever let's go with that! The Brason relationship! Thanks! :)**

**Check Yes Juliet**

We walked back to the dressing room, just to see a HUGE line of fans standing at the door! It was crazy! The craziest thing about it was some of the were cheering for me!

There was a chorus of 'We love you"'s and "Over here!"'s. Somehow we did get into the dressing room though. The guys are very experianced with this stuff!

I walked over to Caitlyn, just to see her talking to Nate! Dumb evil diabetic! Stealing my best friend like that...

"I don't think you are ever going to get to talk to her as long as she is with Nate." I jumped when I saw Shane next to me!

"Geez! You scarred the crap out of me!" He laughed. I just love his laugh... I snapped out of it. "So... where's Jason?"

He shrugged "Dunno... probably saw some bird or something... we really should get him some help..." He said thoughtfully.

I looked over and saw him with Bridget. Aw, they look cute together... "Hey Shane..."

"Yeah I see..." We were thinking the same thing. How do you get two people together? We'll find a way! "Hey Michie..."

"Yeah?"

"Um... you where really... _really _great tonight." I noticed he leaned in closer to me... Or is that just my imagination?

"Um... thanks..." I couldn't breath. He was only a few inches away... And he was the one to close the space. Oh my god!

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but was by far the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me!

"Wow, " I breathed.

"Yeah, I have wanted to do that since I met you..." Did I just hear right?

"Yeah, me too. So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"Um... Mitchie Torres... will you be my girlfriend?" Popstar say what?

I smiled "Absolutly!" Okay this is officially the _best _night of my life!

"Guys," Becca said from the door "You have autographs to sign!"

The guys got up and started to walk over to the door. Shane turned around "Aren't you going to sign?" Huh?

"What do you mean?"

'You're a star now, too." Nate explained.

"Alright I'm coming Dumb Evil Diabetic." I walked over and heard Caiyltn snort and Bridget giggle. Nate just stood there looking throughly confused.

"Did... did you just call me a Dumb Evil Diabetic?" Shane was cracking up. Jason was too sucked into the last article of Birds Monthly to notice.

I just smiled at him and walked over to the door. I noticed nobody followed me. "Are you coming?" I asked innocently.

They just nodded and followed. Now the nerves where coming back. Shane grabed my hand. "Calm down, they came to meet you."

"No, they came to meet _you. _I'm just the opening act."

The guys are so good to their fans, it's really awsome! They would come over to me afterwards and ask for my autograph too! It was so cool!

Some of the fans were really creepy though. One of them I think stalks Shane. When he went to sign her picture of him, she started hypervenilating and held onto his leg! It was a little weird...

"I love you!" She said for the tenth time.

"Er, thanks?" Shane was really freaked out. I would be too if I was him.

Finally she left. "Hey Shane," Jason said.

"What?"

"Why is there blue on your leg?" We looked down. Sure enough, there was a big blue message on his pants that said 'Gary was here". That was the name of that really weird girl.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I kicked a Smurf." He said sarcastically.

"Shane!! They are only little!" Only Jason!

"Umm, excuss me?" We turned around and saw Tara Richardson, the Tess of my school, glaring at me. Oh joy.

**Yeah sorry about the late update! My Dad's in the hospital because they found a tumour in his parathyroid. I was visiting him and stuff. So here is Tara and Gary, yay new characters! And Smitchie! Whoo hoo!Yeah so R&R!**


	5. AntiSchool Girls

**Yay! I am writing this chapter in celebration... Daddy's home! He is still in pain, but not as much. He is recovering really quickly! I'm sooooooooooo relieved! Haha thanks for all the awsome reviews!! Love you guys! Yeah, I don't own CR, I'm sure you know that by now.**

**ersy: Thanks! :)**

**Taylor n' Taylor: Aww, thanks a lot! I am sooooo happy he is fine! When i went into the hospital for the first time I almost cried! I'm sorry about your mom! I'm glad she is better!**

**xXKassie GoodeXx: I agree, my friend, I agree! ;)**

**JonasBrothersMusic: Haha yeah sorry about that whole name thing! I chose Tara because I was almost named that... even though I'm nothing like the character! But yeah no worries! My name is hailey so it doesn't matter! And I am going to explain the whole 'Gary for a girl thing later'.**

**..x.: Thanks, that means a lot!**

**tiffboocullen: Thanks!! Yeah he is fine now... Thank God!! Thanks for the reviews!**

**ilovethejb: Yeah I was watching JONAS while I was typing the last chapter! Yeah, Smitchie kisses are adorable! Haha I have a feeling karma is going to get Shane for kicking the Smurf... in the form of a certain girl... *Wink wink nudge nudge* ;) Thanks for that! Dad is great now and when he told me about the tumor I was freaking out. I was like "Are you going to die?! Do you have cancer?! Call House!!!" Haha yeah I'm a House fan! We always watch it together. He calmed me down though and I was fine! Luckily so is he! **

**Check Yes Juliet**

"What are you doing here, Itchy?" Tara glared. Nice to see you here too.

"Oh you know, the usual," I replied sarcasticly. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright where's Ashton? Am I being punked? Becaus there is no way in hell that lil Itchy Mitchy would _ever _be in the same room as Connect 3!" Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine? She why we are best friends? Note the sarcasm. I felt Shane harden beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Well believe it, she is one of our good friends. We met her at Camp Rock," He said. She smiled flirtasiously at him. Oh you better back off... Shane is _my _boyfriend! I just love that sound of that! Shane my boyfriend! Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend! Wow, I have problems...

"Oh, Shane. Don't you realize what you are settling for? You could have someone great... someone like me," She winked at him. "Instead, you are settling for Mitchie..." Shane was furious now. He was glaring furiously at her... I had a feeling that if his arm wasn't around it would be punching her.

"Well I think Mitchie is pretty great..." Shane said, trying to control his anger. Aw! He is so sweet!

"Well, I will have you. One way or another..." I heard her whisper the last part... even though I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to. Then again, I am breaking all the rules tonight.

The guys just hurried up and finished with the autographs. After that, I went to sit down with the other girls. "Wow, now I see why you didn't want to leave camp..." Cait said. Yeah suprised much?

"Well, you aren't alone... I normally have people messing with me all the time at my school." Wow, I didn't expect that from Bridget. She seemed like the kind of person that would get along with just about anyone.

"Well I am surounded by snobs 24/7 at my school. I hate boarding school!" Cait pouted.

I laughed and they just looked at me weird. "What? I just find it funny how we all hate school!"

"Yeah! We should start an anti- school group! We should order a tutor that way we could all not have to deal with that stuff and actually have fun!" Caitlyn was suddenly very excited. Note to self: Never EVER give her sugar...

Bridget and I laughed. "Well the Anti-School girls are officially begun!" I think Caitlyn actually thought the group was real, because now she wouldn't shut up about it.

Eventually the guys came back over here. "Hey," Shane smiled at me and I beamed up at him. He sat on the edge of my chair. Cait was busy talking to Nate about the whole Anti-School Girls thingy and Bridget was listening to Jay talk about this artical in Birds Weekly, the more current but not as in depht as Birds Monthly, magazine he is subscribed to.

"Hey Shane... thanks." I looked down, embarresed.

He gave me a quizzical look. "For what?"

"For sticking up for me... not very many people do that for me..." I tried to look down again but he lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Your welcome. I would never let anyone talk to you like that." he kissed me lightly and I sighed. Everything was great.

"Okay, we are going to get showers, then we can leave." Shane was the first to go. After he walked in we heard a scream.

"What the HELL are you doing in here?!" What the...? To answer that, Shane walked out of the bathroom with Gary following behind him. "That," He started, pointing at Gary 'Was in the shower. Any idea how she got there?" He said everything in an attempt to be calm. Wow, this girl is kind of creepy.

"Gary," Nate started, "Why are you in our bathroom?"

"I was curious" She said simply... and still smiling.

"About what?" Shane asked, rubbing his temples.

"What the place you bath in really looks like." Okay, time to get her a special jacket with padding.

"Well, it's time you leave." Shane escorted her out, and went into the bathroom.

"Does that happen a lot?" Bridget asked.

"No... never...." Nate resonded, still staring at the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jason. He wouldn't take his eyes away from the door.

"I'm waiting." He responed. Um... okay?

"For what?" Cait asked.

"The creepy Smurf to come back. Now I don't think Shane was mean fro kicking it." We all burst out laughing!

**Aw gotta love Jay! Yeah so here you got more Gary and Tara! Tell me if you want there to be more of Tara or Gary in the next chapter... R&R!**


	6. Grace Alexandria Renee Young

**Okay here is chapter 6! And I want to thank everyone! 32 reviews? That's soooooooooooooooooo awsome! Thanks a lot! Keep 'em coming!!! =) Okay I am not the owner of anything Camp Rock... which, sadly, includes the Jonas Brothers... =( On with the show!...er...story...**

**Taylor n' Taylor: Haha your welcome! I actually got the Smurf thing from my old math teacher, it was hilarious! She was obsessed with them! I have never watched NCIS, but it looks good! And byut your request, here is more of Gary!**

**honeyandmustard: Okay, calm down, hun! Yes I already answered that question in the PM, so here is another chapter!**

**tiffboocullen: Haha I love writing humor, it's so funny! :p! Haha here is more! **

**.x. Tohru. Seraphina.x.: Thanks!! **

**ilovethejb: I was trying to slowly get Bridget and Jase together. I will include a lot more of them when the after party comes. And btw I like Brason the best!! Haha and I am pretty good with graphic stuff, but I wouldn't put that in a review cause I'm not sure about everyone else!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

Well, it turns out we have to hang out with a fan for a half hour before we go to the party. Oh joy. While we were waiting though, we noticed that Jason and Bridget have been spending quite a lot of time with her... O la la!

"They would be really cute together..." I whispered to Shane, who happens to be sitting next to me with his arm around me.

"You know for someone who has only been dating for-"

"Three hours four minutes and twenty seconds." I said promtly. Cait looked at me weird and Shane just laughed, I love his laugh! Wow, I am lovesick...

"You act like you have been together for a while." Nate finished for Caitlyn.

We just pretended to smile at eachother just to annoy them. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Shane asked. I tried to hold in a laugh. It was a failed attempt. I giggled. Shane kissed my cheek, and I blushed.

"Your blush is adorable." He whispered in my ear. I blushed harder.

"Alright guys, this is your special fan, Grace." Becca interrupted.

"Actually," A familliar voice said "I go by Gary!" And then our favorite fan walked in. Shane cringed and rolled his eyes.

"At least it's not Tara," I whispered in his ear.

"True..."

"I like to whisper too!" Gary stage whispered in our ears. We jumped. Wow, she's fast!

"Erm, that's nice?" Shane said, obviously freaked.

"Wait," Jason started, tearing himself away from his conversation with Bridget. "Your name is Gary!"

"Very good Jason." Nate sounded like he was talking to a five year old. In his mind, he probably was.

"No, but your a girl! And she introduced you as Grace!" Wow, that was very observant. Good job, Jay.

"Gary is my nickname! It is an abreviation for my whole name, Grace Alexandria Renee Young." Wow she talked to us in a normal manner. "I love you!!" Okay normal time over. She literally hopped into Shane's lap. He was just sitting there, rather confused.

"Um... Gary."

"OHMYGOSH! THE SHANE GRAY JUST SAID MY NAME!" She was hyper ventilating now. Oh gosh she _really _needs some help.

"Please get off of me." Shane asked in an attempt to be calm.

"Okay!" She said smiling, even though she didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon. Jason walked over to her.

"Are you a Smurf?" Wow that would be really akward if it wasn't Gary. Who, by the way, was still in my boyfriends lap. Okay. I admit it. I'm jealous.

"Do you want me to be a smurf?"

"No because Shane doesn't like smurfs. He kicks them." Okay, observant Jason over. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well then I am definatly not a smurf!" She smiled this really creepy smile at Shane. It just read _I'm watching you... BEWARE! _I wouldn't be suprised if she was. But I did hear Shane gulp.

**Okay, this chapter is alot shorter than what I usually write for this story, so sorry! I'm suposed to be cleaning my room, but I managed to type this up! R&R!**


	7. Smurfs Will Die

**Okay I have a new worst enemy, and his name is Writer's Block. It's so annoying! I can't stand it... but alas I am updating! Haha the evil Writer's Block has been concured!! Yay me! And thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awsome! So... I don't own Camp Rock, Demi Lovato, or JB =( Aw... I only wish... Okay! Here we go!**

**ilovethejb: Thanks! Haha that was my favorite quote! And the Smurf comments!**

**Kacee: Thanks a lot! I love knowing I have more reviewers! **

**tiffboocullen: More to come: Absolutly. Soon: Er... not as soon as normal! Thanks!**

**shewhoshallwrite: Yep, key facts if you want to win Shane's heart! Haha I love the character of Gary! Thanks!**

**.x. Tohru .Seraphina.x.: Haha Gary is so much fun to write! No limits!**

**honeyandmustard: Haha I'm lovin this character! Yeah she is pretty cool! ;) And I will try to keep it up! =)**

**maddiiiieee xx: Haha thanks! And she has been trying... but you can see how that is working out for her!**

**hayella: Thanks a lot! Me and my friends come up with the jokes I just write them! Shows how crazy we are!**

**Taylor n' Taylor: Haha thanks a lot! I will try! =)**

**Check Yes Juliet**

Here is some advice if you want to win the heart of Shane Grey. One: Don't be like Gary. She freaks him out. Two: Don't be like Tara. Why? Well... it's Tara. Nuf said. Three: Don't be a Smurf. You may ask 'Why not? What if I want to be a Smurf _and _get Shane?' Well tough luck. Because of a certain fan, Shane has developed a sudden fear of Smurfs. How do I know this? Well...

After Gary left (Thank the good Lord!!) we all changed into different clothes. Caitlyn came out wearing black skinny jeans, a silver vest, and purple converse. But I didn't notice the shirt under the vest, until Shane screamed. "Ah!! Get it away!" He dug his head into my shoulder.

"Wha-?" But I stopped when I saw that she was wearing a Smurf shirt. Oh god... She was just standing there smirking.

"Do you have a problem with my shirt Shaney Poo?" She asked.

"Oh I wonder..." I muttered. Obviously he must considering he was cowering against me with me trying to sooth him. Yeah this is perfectly normal Shane behavior.

"Um... Cait... I think you should change your shirt." Bridget said looking from Shane to Caitlyn. Cait shrugged and went into the bathroom.

Shane looked up, but still had his eyes closed. "Is it safe to look?" He asked.

I just laughed "Yes, Popstar you can look now."

He peeked on eye then opened the other. He sighed. "I really do hate Smurfs now."

"That's awsome! We should start an Anti- Smurfs club! Just like the girls have the Anti- School Girls!" Shane looked at Jay really weird.

"Um... sure Jay whatever you want." I was happy that Shane was playing along. If not, then we would have one sad Bird Man.

"Oh well I think we should call it something catchy like... Smurfs Will Die!" Bridget and I looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"You do know what you got yourself into right?" I asked. She stoped laughing and blushed.

"What... what do you mean?"

"Oh come off it... I know you like him!" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know Jay... and he likes you." I walked away to leave her thinking about my words. Man I'm deep!

"Hey Nate! If you join Smurfs Will Die then we could just change then band name to that!" Wow.

He raised his eye brow. "Um, no thanks. I'm good." I don't blame him.

Jay shrugged "Suite yourself. Shane and I will get t-shirts saying that and you won't get one! Right Buddy?" Jason asked, with his arm slung around Shane's shoulders.

"Um... yeah... whatever you say..." He looked at me with wide eyes. 'Help me!' they read. I giggled and shook my head. Shane stuck his tongue out at me.

"We would invite you girls into the club, but you are already in a club."

"And I don't hate Smurfs." Cait said walking out. "All better?" She asked Shane. Who nodded gratfully.

"Can we go now?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I have this weird feeling Gary will pop up at any second so let's get going."

We walked out. Nate and Caitlyn were walking so close I was suprised they weren't falling and Jay and B were holding hands. Aw they are so adorable! Shane had his arm in a loose hold around my waist. He kissed my cheek, and I blushed. Life is so great right now!

**Aw slight fluff at the end! Haha but you know what would make me really happy? Pressing that review button and telling me if you want more Gary or Tara or both in the next chapter. Fluff or humor or drama? I don't know! There are so many more directions I could take this! This is an SOS! See? I'm so desperate I'm quoting JB! But then again, I do that all the time! ;)**


	8. The After Party Revised

**Yay chappie number 8! And for anyone who has gotten Lines, Vines, and Trying Times how awsome is it?! I'm listening to World War III while I type this... If you haven't gotten it yet... I recomend it, HIGHLY!!! Love it SOOOOOOOOOOO much! Almost as much as you guys ;) Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Disney or Camp Rock. If I was then I most likely wouldn't be typing this. OMJ!! I'm sooo sorry! I acidentially posted chapter 14 from my story 10 Years Gone! And shewhoshallwrite, if you love emo Shane, check out that story! Sorry everyone! It was late and I was half asleep! Well here is the real chapter....**

**ilovethejb: Haha go Brason! I always prefer OC's for Jay... And Bridget's pretty awsome! Yeah I'm happy for him! I think this will give Nick even more time to focus on his music. I would never be able to do that either! No worries! Your not alone! I love quoting JB, they are like musical geniuses!**

**socks900: I loved that story! It was really awsome! Both of them! Please update them soon! And thanks for the reviews!**

**shewhoshallwrite: Yes. I agree. In this story, Shane is a wimp and Cait is evil! Haha but it's not like that in my other story! Shane is really strong! Haha I just needed a switch!**

**tiffboocullen: Aw thank you so much! That means a lot to me!**

**Kacee: I was trying so hard to figure this out! Thanks a lot! =)**

**.x. Tohru . Seraphina.x.: Yeah I was thinking so... Thank ya! :)**

**Taylor n' Taylor: Haha my friend (who didn't know I was typing this) was wearing a Smurf shirt today! It was hilarious! When I saw it I yelled "HIDE SHANE!" She thought I was crazy! Then again... maybe I am! ;)**

**meg: Thanks a lot! Gary is awsome! I love that character! I will definatly not kill her off any time soon!**

**honeyandmustard: Thanks girlie! Haha and I'm not saying your a Smurf, btw! I just had to get that out!! =)**

**Check Yes Juliet**

We arrived at the after party. It was incredible!! I literally felt my jaw drop. Have you ever seen 17 Again? With that scene with the party? Well imagine that, only ten times in size! I heard Shane laugh as he grabbed my hand. "You like?"

"Uh huh! This is... _so _much better than the movies..." I just leaned against the limo and stared.

"Um, you know it's probably even better on the inside..." Shane implied. I blushed.

"Oh, yeah..." He just laughed and kissed me. I was in between him and the limo, but it felt...awsome! His tongue just entered my mouth when...

"Hey guys- AH!" I honestly wanted to kill Jay. But the urge melted when I saw him. He had his hands over his eyes and his nose was scrunched up. "Is it safe to look?"

I laughed while Shane rolled his beautiful eyes. "Yes you can look." Shane was really annoyed. I guess Jay's charm has worn off over the years!

Jay sighed with relief. "Oh good! I'm not blind! Well you are wanted inside!" Shane put his arm around my waist and we walked in together.

I have to admit... the guys throw a damn good party. "So is it better on the inside?" Shane asked.

I smiled. "A little. I just wonder how you live here with the mess left afterwards!"

"Oh, this isn't our house. We always end our tours here so we just bought a house for the after partys." He explained over the music.

"Oh..."

"Hey Shane!" We turned around and saw no other than Gary herself. Oh joy! Note the sarcasm at the last thought.

He put on the fake smile he uses for interviews. "Oh hey, Gary... um we got to go... place..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Smurfy.

He duckedhis head down to my height. "Is it just me or do I have a really weird stalker?!"

"It's not just you, sweetie." I said patting his back.

"Oh, why hello there Shane." We looked up to see Tara wearing an incredilbly reveling dress which made her look more like a hooker than a high school student! She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "I hope you don't mind me stealing Shane away for a bit!" I mearly shook my head and gave Shane a helpless look. The only thing keeping me from punching Tara in the gut is the fact that you never know if there is press floating around here... And the last thing the guys and I need is me on the cover of ever mgazine.

I walked away grumbling to myself about how stupid Tara is and how the press are so stupid with their stupid need to get all the stupid info on my stupid boyfriend.

"Mitchie!" I looked up to see Bridget's beaming face. At least one of us was happy. I put on a fake smile, that she luckily didn't notice. "You would never guess what just happened!!"

Wow I never knew shy little Bridget could get this excited! This must be big! "What?" I was anxious now.

"Jason just asked me out!! I'm officially a girlfriend of one third of Connect 3!" I got up and hugged her.

"Oh my god! That's great! Welcome to the club!" Okay so now I have Caitlyn and Bridget to complain with when Shane isn't around. Speaking of Cait...

"Did you tell Caitlyn yet?"

"Um, well, she's kinda busy..." I looked over my shoulder to see um...let's just say Naitlyn! To see Naitlyn making out in the would be living room.

"Well, I would never miss an opprotunity to mess with Cait, let's go break it up!" We giggled our way over, butsmeting caught my attention. Tara was all over Shane begging him to be hers and to break up with the 'loser'. Obviously meaning me.

I walked over and put my hands on my hips. "Excuss me?" Tara looked uber peaved and Shane uber grateful. Man, can I break up a party or what?

**Well tell me what you think! Sorry for the very brief Gary, or I guess we should call her Smurfy now! I will bring her in more again later! R&R!**


	9. AN for Anyone Who Read the Mix Up!

Dear all readers...

I feel sooooooooooooooooo bad about the last chapter mix up!I was like... OMJ! I WAS SO STUPID!! But in my defence... Um... It was really late and I was tired because of me having a busy and rather stressful day! Yeah but I feel really bad! I know... 10 Years Gone is not very funny... but you read the wost part! The rest isn't that bad! Yeah that was the 8th story I had saved and I guess my mind wandered to the number eight... Stupid tiredness!! So, yeah. I am like really sorry (And embarresed!) About the mix up!

Love you guys!

Hailey


	10. American Idol Hater vs Hello Kitty

**Okay to help make up to you the mix up I am writing another chapter! I hope you enjoy! No time for review responses right now. I replaced The After Party with the real chapter so yeah... enjoy!!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

Tara moved from her place, which was cornering Shane, and came up to me. "Would you like something?" She asked, using that falsely sweet voice.

"As a matter of fact, I would. would like you to stop messing with my boyfriend and to just back off. I want you to realize you are never in a million years going to get him! Just let it go!" Okay I'm mad. Scratch that. I am _way _past mad by now!

Apparently Tara deary couldn't come up with a good come back, so she _humph_ed and stormed away. Shane came up to me. "That was great! You definatly showed her!" I laughed. I have been wanting to do that for such a long time!

"Yeah, it's a good thing you stepped in when you did, or she would probably have stripped down to her birthday suit!" I heard Cait say. I didn't notice Brason and Naitlyn come up behind us.

"Wait... a knit cap and booties?!?!" Oh gosh Jay... We all started to crack up! Until we heard a really obnoxious laugh.

"What?" There stood Smurfy. And she has... a twin?!

"Um, who's your friend?" Nate asked.

"Oh, this is my twin, Jade Ellen Renee Rory Young! We call her Jerry!" There are two of them?! What world is this?!

Jerry walked up to Nate. "I LOVE YOU!" At least Shane doesn't have two stalkers, but now Nate has one, too.

"Um, thank you?" Well, what are you supposed to say to a stalker who just screamed I LOVE YOU at you? Definatly not 'Thank you'...

Cait poked Jerry's shoulder. "Excuss me but Nate is my man!" Uh, oh... American Idol Hater vs Hello Kitty. How did I get Hello Kitty out of that? Well maybe it was the fact that she was wearing a Hello Kitty shirt.

"Nu uh! He's mine!" I stepped in between them before they started to fight.

"Please this is not a place for violence!" I said.

"Well I guess you won't fight for Shane..." I raised my eyebrows and turned to face Gary.

"Smurfy say what?" She did not just go there...

"You heard me!" Gary said. I was about to run at her when I felt Shane drag me away. We walked out of the house.

"Oh, she's going to get it!" I huffed.

"No she's not. Come on Mitch, you or Gary, it's no competition!" I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Cait, Nate, Jay, and Bee came out. "Do you guys want to go get ice cream or something?" Bee asked.

We nodded and headed over to Jay's car. Could tonight get anymore bizzare?

**Yeah weird place to end it... Tell me if you want me to continue this story til after this night... maybe make it til the end of her school year... I don't know. Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	11. Call Sasquash

**Okay all my awsome readers here is chapter 10! Woo hoo! Yay! I am officially addicted to Lines, Vines, and Trying Times. I can't stop listening to it!! So if I end up typing up any of the ines, I'm sorry! =) I don't own Camp Rock...unfortunatly...**

**shewhoshallwrite: Well I would do that..but I think Shane would come after me and kill me!! Then again there are always dreams... and Halloween... hum... He's lucky I love him! Haha thanks! B-D**

**ilovethejb: Thnaks a lot! Haha I love Hello Kitty! ...And Smurfs! That's how they end up in this story!! Haha after I type this I am going to go satisfy my ice cream craving.... Yeah I on't thing that Gary and Jerry are triplets! So no worries! :-p**

**tiffboocullen: Haha here it is! **

**demifan98: Thanks a lot! I love knowing I have new readers!**

**Taylor n' Taylor: As do I!! Gary and now Jerry.... whoa! I just realized they rhyme! **

**meg: Thank you so much! **

**honeyandmustard: Haha I just had to add Jade, since you told me about your twin! And Nate needs some more attention!! **

**Check Yes Juliet**

We left the after party and drove to get ice cream. The guys where going to drop us off after we eat. Good thing, it's nearly two in the morning.

"I think we are the only people crazy enough to get ice cream at two in the morning!" I laughed when we got to the Hershey's ice cream parlor. Why it is open I do not know.

Shane laughed along with me. "Yeah, but it passes the time!"

"Just what I need..." Luckily he didn't hear me mutter that.

"You know what else passes the time?" Jay asked.

"What? Kicking smurfs?" Shane countered.

"No, well yes but no! Jumping up and down while balancing a banana on your nose and a spoon on your forehead while hitting a watermlon with a basebal bat!"We all started to crack up!

"Whatever you say Jason!" Cait managed to say. Eventually we all ordered our ice cream. Nate got cotton candy, Bridget and Jason got rocky road, Shane got chocolate marshmellow, Cait got mint chocolate chip, and I got cake batter. We all got mediums, except for Jay. He just has to be different.

His large was the biggest cone I have ever seen! "Wow! This is huge! Call Sasquash!!" Jay said, in all seriousness. Oh god...

The seats only were for two people, so sat with Shane. Whoa shocker there! I started to reminise on everything that has happened tonight. "Mitchie? If you are okay don't say the word Smurf."

"Huh?" I snapped out lf my trance. He laughed.

"Good! I don't want that floor tile to think it's more important than me!"

'Oh really? Well at least the floor isn't cocky!" I smirked.

He made that adorable mock hurt face. The same one he did when we were in the canno at camp, almost three months ago.

"But what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just, that tonight was really incredible. I actually took chances, and was just being a kid for once. Instead of my normal behaviour torwards my parents. Just chilling with some of the best people in the world... and tomarrow it's going to be over. Tonight will be forgotten and..."

"Hey," He said softly. "Don't think like that. It's not going to be forgotten. Just as long as you remember it. And to prove it, I'm going to still be in town tomarrow. How about we hang out? I'm sure Cait and Bridget are worrying about the same thing." I smiled. He's just too great!

"Thanks... and I think we should. I have a feeling tomarrow's going to be hell with Tara."

"Speaking of school, you have it tomarrow. If you want any sleep, we should be going."

We all finished our ice creams and headed out to the car. First we dropped off Cait at her parent's house. She is on vacation at her boarding school. Next we dropped off Bridget. She only lives about twenty minutes away, so I will probably get to see her more than Cait. Finally we arrived at my house. Shane helped me out of the car and we ran over to where the terrice is. We kissed lightly and I climbed up.

I changed into my pyjama's really quickly then climbed into bed. I sighed. What if Mom or Dad found out about my absence? I will be in major trouble. And with that, I sunk into the world of dreams.

**Okay please tell me what you think! Do you want Mitchie to be caught? Please R&R!! I really apperciate your thoughts!**


	12. What's Smitchie?

**Okay an update has come! Yay! And I am going to type fast so sorry about any mistakes. We are expecting guests but I wanted to get this up before they get hre. Also I don't have tim to respond to reviews, so thanks a bunch for the feedback!! Disclamier: I don't own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato or anyone else who was in Camp Rock.**

**Check Yes Juliet**

"Mitchie! Time to get up! You'll be late for school!" I groaned. Now I regreted staying out so late. I felt like I had only slept a few minutes. Or hours. Close enough. "Mitchie! Are you up?!"

"Yes Mom I am." I groaned again, but started to get ready anyways. I put on cover up to get rid of the circles under my eyes. I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open and guess who texted me...

_From: Shane_

_Hey babe! Hope u hav a good day at skool! Don't fall asleep in any classes! O & J says hi. _

Who else would text me at 7 in the morning besides my totally amazing boyfriend?

I responded, _Oh I'm sure I'll have a blast. As always. Note the sarcasm. And I'll try. Tell J I said hi back!_

I walked down stairs after I got ready and yawned. But nothing gets by Mom, oh joy. "Did you not sleep well?" She asked, worried.

I shrugged. "I guess I was just wishing I could have gone to the concert." Who said wishes don't come true?

"Look Mitchie," Oh no, here comes the 'Mom' talk. "I know how much you wanted to go and see everyone, but since you failed the test you have to pay the price. I wish you could have gone too. How about since they are still in town they come over?" Well at last now I don't have to ask!!

"Sure!" I didn't turn on Hot Tunes today, since it might say something about me opening the show. That would not have been very pleasent if my Mommy Dearest saw that.

"Hurry up sweetie, or you will be late to school." I nodded, said goodbye, kissed her on the cheek then walked over to my busted up car. The guys have offered to buy me another one multipul times, but I couldn't let them do that.

I drove to school, still tired. My phone startedt buzz. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. Whatcha doin?"

I rolled my eyes. "Driveing to school, smart one. Why are you calling?"

"What am I not allowed to call my girlfriend?"

"Sure you can!" I heard Jay yelling something in the background, it sounded something like 'Let me talk to her'. Then again Jay is always trying to talk to me when Shane is calling me.

"No Jay... AH!" A huge thump followed then some yelling. Wow, they are really crazy.

"Um... Shane? You okay?"

"Yeah, just a stupid Bird brain just tackled me to get the phone." I laughed. I could just picture that! I just heard Jay scream in the background, "Well yo mamma's as square as cheese!!"

Shane and I started to crack up! Good thing I was at a red light, or I would have crashed the car! We just talked for the next five minutes until I reached school. "Hey I got to go, I will see you after school!"

"Oh, have fun!" He said sarcasticly.

"Oh definatly. Bye,"

"Bye."

I walked into school, already wanting to get the day finished. I can't wait to see the guys! Maybe Sierra coul come to. Speaking of Sierra...

"So how was the concert??" She asked, clearly trying to keep the girlish excitment she has become known for down.

"Awsome, amazing... better than American Idol,"

"Huh?" She looked confused about the last one. Wow, Cait is rubbing off on me...

"Caitlyn," I explained. She has met Cait a few times, so she knows what she's like.

"So did Shane ask you out yet???" She asks me this everytime I hang out with him, or even metion his name.

"Yes actually he did." I said, trying to remain the three c's. Cool, calm and collected.

"Ohmigod!!! He did?? So your now Smitchie???"

"What's Smitchie?"

"Your couple name, duh!"

"Um, okay. Well yeah and he's coming over tonight! And so are Jay, Nate, Cait, and Bridget."

"Who's Bridget?" Oh yeah she doesn't know about her. Then again, yesterday I didn't either.

"She's Jay's girlfriend. Oh, do you want to come too?" I felt bad since she hasn't even met anyone besides Caitlyn.

"Uh duh! Absolutly!! Are they okay with that?"

"Yeah, they want to meet you!" It's true. I talk about her all the time and they are curious.

"Ohmigod, they want to meet me?"

I nodded and smiled. "Let's continue this on the way to Spanish. Are you ready to Trumble?" That's our joke, since we hate Senora Trumble.

We walked to class, with Sierra being a major fan girl all the while. Gotta love her.

**Next chappie is bringing back in the gang. What will happen? Review and you will find out sooner! ;)**


	13. Uh Oh

**Sorry for the updateing, or lack there of. My nemisis Writer's Block has stuck again! But it has been defeated!! Haha now that I have that out of my system, let's a go! Disclaimer: I do not own CR...or JB... unfortunatly...**

**shewhoshallwrite: ...Or will they??? MUAHAHAHAHA!! Haha read to find out! ;)**

**Taylor n' Taylor: Haha you may never know! Or you might! I really haven't decided yet! ;)**

**.x. Tohru. Seraphina .x.: Aw thanks! **

**JonasBrothersMusic: Don't worry, I can't really see that either. I just wanted Mitchie to be nice! =)**

**tiffboocullen: Not very soon, but still an update!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

After I got out of Spanish I walked over to my locker with Sierra. She was still going on about 'Smitchie'. "I could always picture you guys together! Even before you went to camp!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we please, _please_ talk about something besides my love life? How about yours?"

She blushed "Well, that guy I ran into multipule times over the summer, Brett, might have just asked me out..."

I sqealed like she did when she found out about Smitchie, oh god now I'm doing it too... "I am so happy or you!"

"Well if it isn't Itchy and... whatever you are." I turned around and saw the devil herself, Tara. I smiled sweetly.

"Why hello how are you today?"

She rolled her eyes at my rather witty remark, If I do say so myself. "Well I think you know. So has Shane ditched you yet?"

"No but apparently he has ditched you." I replied, glaring.

Her lemmings, Elle and Jasmine, looked at me weird. "Who's Shane?" Jasmine asked. She was more Peggy, only more obidient. Elle however....

"Is he a platypus? I love my egg laying mammals!" I laughed, I could just picture Shane wearing a platypus costume!

"No, he is Shane... a person. No need fo you two to know." Tara glared. They just shrugged.

"No if you would excuss us, we have trig." I dragged Sierra away.

"How does she know about Smitchie?" Sierra asked, glanceing back at the demon suspiciously.

"She had meet and greet passes at the concert and was at the after party."

"Huh?" I explained my night to her the wild night I had. I only got to the part about Shane's irrational fear of Smurfs when our teacher walked in. 'I'll tell you the rest later' I mouthed, and she nodded.

*********************************************************

After class, I fnished telling Si about my night. "Oh. My. GOD!! You definatly had an interessting night!!" I laughed at her.

"I would definatly say I did too!" Suddenly she got a text, and giggled. I raised my eyebrows when she looked up.

"It was Brett! He wants to know if I could go out to dinner with him!" Her face fell, "But then I would miss..."

I shrugged "Don't worry about it. You will have plently of chances to meet them. Go have fun!" She smiled gratefully.

"I am still coming over after school to work on this homework." I rolled my eyes. Homework. Oh joy.

*********************************************************

The day went by really fast, and before I knew it I was driving home with Sierra in the passenger's seat. We somehow avoided any more Tara drama, something I am immensly gratefull for. I don't want to be in a bad mood for my platypus boyfriend!

When we got back to my house, I noticed two more cars in the driveway. "Who's are they?" Sierra asked.

I smiled "I have a feeling..."

Turns out I was right. The second I walked through the door I was tackled by an extremally hyper Jason. "MITCHIE!" He exclaimed while attacking me with a hug.

"Um... hi Jay..." I heard a familliar laugh.

"If you break my girlfriend you are going to pay to fix her!" Shane joked. Jay nodded like Shane was serious. Speaking of Shane he walked over and kissed my cheek. I heard a throat being cleared and turned around to see a shy but expectant Sierra. I almost forgot about her... Shows what a good friend I am!

"Hey guys this is Sierra! Sierra this is Jason, Shane," Then the other three walked into the room. "Nate, Bridget, and you know Caitlyn." They all smiled. And said hi's and hey's.

"Mitchie," I turned around to see Mom there. "Can you help me in the kitchen." I nodded. Oh great, that is Mom's way of saying 'We need to talk'. Did someone spill the beans? She turned one me the second we were out of earshot. "Mitchie," Oh great here it comes.... "Try not to make Sierra feel left out."

I looked at hee in disbelief. "That's it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh! I mean of course I won't!"

"Good, and still leave time to hang with her." I nodded and started to walk out.

"Oh Mitchie, who's this Bridget girl?"

"Oh she's Jay's girlfriend. He met her at the concert last night." My eyes widened at what I just said. Uh oh...

**Gasp! Did Mitchie just give it away? R&R and you'll find out sooner! ;)**


	14. The All Mighty Code Of Smurfs Will Die

**Sorry for the late update, I have been really busy. Okay so I am going to tell you now, I am going away on Sunday and not getting back until Friday because of a sleep over camp for my church. What with the 4th of July coming around I am not sure when I will get a chance to update again. I promise I will attempt to update at least once more this week, but I am sorry if I don't get around to it. Also, July is a very hectic month for me. After the sleep over camp, I am going to my aunt and uncle's lake house, which I will probably have time to update during, then I have an acting camp, then I am going to New York, then I have another two week long camp. So, sorry if I don't update as often as usual. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and everyone who has favorited this story or added it to their alerts. It means a lot! Disclaimer: I don't own the awsomeness that is Camp Rock**

**Check Yes Juliet**

"He met her at the concert? How do you know this?"She asked suspiciously. Oh gosh, think Mitchie think!

"Um, after the concert they called me and Jason wouldn't stop talking about this amazing girl he met." I laughed nervously at the end. But whatever, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!

She looked unsure. "Alright..."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, trust, do you think I would lie to you?" I kissed her cheak and walked into the living room. "Huston, we have a problem."

They looked up from the conversation they were having. "What is it?" Cait asked.

"Okay so my mom wanted to know about Bridget and I kinda let it slip that Jay met her at the concert last night and then I had to lie and say that you guys called me and tol me about the concert and Jay wouldn't shut up about her and now my mom is unsure and I don't want to get in trouble!" I said everything really fast, and in one breath. Wow, now I'm panting. Smart Mitchie real smart.

"So, that's the story?" Nate asked wit Caity sitting on his lap. Gross.

"Now don't add anything to it! Or change it in anyway shape or form!" I went over and plopped myself down on my platypus's lap. What can I say, I'm a hypocrite!

We started to just talk about random stuff. I was happy that Sierra was fitting in! It would be nice if Brett came over and we all hung out. "Hey have you seen Smurfy?" Bridget asked. Ah yes, Gary. What happened to her?

Before Shane could say anything Jay cut in, "Smurfs Will Die does not associate with them. It is in the rules." He stated matter of factly.

"What rules?" Shane asked.

"The All Mighty Code of Smurfs Will Die. Duh!" Jay what are we going to do with you?

"Um, anything else I might want to know that is in this code?" Shane raised his eyesbrows.

"Actually, there is. You are not allowed to see the Blue Men group preform, they are Smurfs in disguise."

Before Shane could learn more of the rules in his...er... _club _Mom walked in. "Jason sweetie would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" She asked swetl. Uh oh, she's trying to get more information. And if anyone would spill the beans it's Jay. As he passed me I gave him a warning glance. If he spills this, then Smurfs won't die, but Jay definatly will.

"Wow, I am worried now." Nate said.

"Yeah, he's as untrustworthy as a platypus with secrets!" Cait agreed.

"Are you saying Shane can't keep a secret?" I asked. Only Si and I started laughing uncontollably!

"What's so funny?" Bridget asked. I know that by now, she doesn't like being out of the loop. I'm the same way, only I am never in the loop. Picture a circle and me standing about 10 feet away.

Si explained what Elle said and Shane's jaw dropped, while eveyone else was laughing. "I am not a platypus! I do not lay eggs!" I laughed at the picture of Shane squating ovr an egg. **(BTW: Thanks ilovejb4 for that image! ;) **

"Are you sure about that?" That was the wrong thing to say because he started to tickle me. "Stop!" I sqealed.

"Get a room!" Cait said. Like she is any better, half the time she is making out with Nate instead of listening to the conversation. We have learned that it's actually pretty easy to block them out, i guess Smitchie- DANG IT! _Shane and I _aren't as easy.

"We would if you guy weren't here." Shane stated. Toshe...

"Well-" Nate started.

"MICHELLE DEVONNE TORRES!"

**Aw Jason come on! Haha please Review, and don't hate me! =)**


	15. Being Punished Sucks

**Here is another chapter. I will go ahead and say later, since I won't have another oppritunity to update. Thanks for the reviews! I hope to reach 100 by the time I get home! And happy fourth of July for all of my americain readers!! I do own Camp Rock! Wow fantasy is better than reality! Anywho, I don't actually own CR in real life. Enjoy!!! =)**

I flinched as I walked over to the kitchen. "Yes, sweet, loving, adoring, affectionate mother dearest of mine?" I said, pecking my head into the kitchen. I saw Jay was almost in tears.

"Jay are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm sorry Mitchie!! I told her everything! I can't lie! I am weak!! I break too easily!!" I hugged him and looked up at my mom. She was glaring down at me.

"Look, Jay I forgive you!" I smiled as much as I could while my mommy was glaring at me.

"Jason, would you mind giving us a minute?"

He nodded started to stand up when I pulled him back down. "No Jay stay, I might need a witness." Probably not the best thing to say since Mom's eyes narrowed.

"But your mom is scaring me!" he whined.

"Mom stop scaring Jay!" I joked.

"_Jason,"_

"Going!" he rushed out of there like a scared little girl. Come on! Be a man! I live with her!

I laughed nervously. "So how about those Yankees?" I said nervously. She shook her head.

"Michelle Torres I can't believe you. You knew you failed the test so I punished you and you disobeay me? I raised you better than that."

"But Mom, in my defense I didn't really fail the test."

"Oh really?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You see, Senora Trumble just hates me! She failed me because she is jealous that I am actually spanish and she isn't." I explained. Please work, please work, _please work_...

"Michelle," And no. That didn't quite work that well. "you aren't getting the point. You also lied to me. You promised after camp you wold tell nothing but the truth. You know you misbehaved and you still let me have them come over. Now go and say goodbye."

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered. I walked out there with tears in my eyes.

I gave Caitlyn and Bridge hugs, and they left. Sierra was already gone since she was meeting Brett soon. Then I hugged Nate.

Next was Jay. "I'm sorry Mitchie," he whispered. I half smiled.

"it's fine, Jay, really."

Next was Shane. "I'll call you, okay?" He said. I felt better in his arms.

"Okay." I whispered. He kissed me and they left.

"Mitchie, go to your room. I am very dissappointed in you." I did as I was told. Then I was all alone in my room with nothing to do. Stupid sweet loving adoring affectionate mother dearest.

**Sorry about the length, but I promise the next one will be longer, if I get those 100 reviews! ;p**


	16. Sierra the Mind Reading Theripist

**I feel terrible! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I have been so busy, and I'm exausted! I promise to try and update more often, or at least when I have time. This is my last week of camp so I will try my best! Anyways... I love you!!! We made it to 100 reviews!! Yay!! ;p Shout out to obsessed with books for being the 100th reviewer! But, virutal hugs to all! Discalimer: I don't own Camp Rock, if I did then this story would not be here, it would be real. Now let's get on with the story!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

I walked into school with a glum expression on face. Sierra came up to me with her usual perkiness, which I deminished quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

She frowned at me. "You know, Mitchie, talking-"

"Always helps. Yeah I know." Sierra has been trying a new type of therapy. I don't know how many times she has said 'Talking always helps' in the past few months. "Are you trying to be a theripist now?"

She smiled "Actually, yes. I am. Now if my assumtions are correct you got your phone taken away. That means you can't call Shane, or Jay, or Nate, or Bridget, or Caitlyn. I also guess that you are going to ask to borrow my phone since you haven't talked to them since yesterday."

My mouth dropped. "How did you, what- HUH?!" I think Sierra can read minds... hey that fits! Sierra the Mind Reading Therapist!

She smiled, obviously proud of herself. "I'm smart huh?" She asked, elbowing me playfully.

"Whatever, Just let me see your dumb cell!" I sad, laughing and rolling my eyes.

"Pushy, pushy!" She responded, handing it to me.

I walked into the girls bathroom and dialed Shane's cell number. After a few rings, I heard someone pick up. "Hello?"

"Jay?" I thought I dialed Shane's number...

"MITCHIE!! I'm sorry you got in trouble! Oh, and I'm sorry I stole Shane's phone!" I couldn't help but laugh at him, he's too adorable sometimes! "Mitchie Torres I am serious! This is not a laughing matter!"

"I'm sorry Jay," I sad when I calmed down. "And you can stop apologizing! Seriously, don't worry about it!"

He sighed, "That's good, oh and here's a very mad Shane!" I heard some yelling and some whining, then Shane's voice came on.

"Mitchie? Sorry about the Bird Brain, he just recently became obsessed with watching bird videos on my iPhone." I laughed. "I love your laugh-- stop blushing."

Wow, maybe he was the mind reader. "How did you-"

"Because I know you, Miss. Torres. Now tell me, how badly did you get in trouble?"

"The most trouble I have gotten into in my whole life put together. I got grounded for a month... so no tv, no guitar, no iPod, no cell phone, and no vistors."

"God Mitch... I'm sorry. If I would have known how much trouble you got into I wouldn't have convinced you to come."

"No... Don't regret it. I'm glad that I did it, I mean I don't remember having that much fun, or feeling so free, before."

I could almost feel him smile on the other end. "You, Michelle Torres, are one amazing girl."

"Thanks..." I blushed.

"Oh, and to help make it up to you getting into trouble, we have a suprise for you."

"Shane-"

"No. Just turn on HotTunes at 7."

"But Shane, I'm grounded, remember?"

"I'm sure your mom will let it slip...just this once."

"Shane- what do you know that I don't?"

He chuckled. "I have to go. Just turn on HotTunes and your questions will all be answered."

I sighed, when Shane has his mind set on something hen damnit it will happen. "Whatever, bye. Miss you,"

"Miss you too. Bye baby."

I walked to spanish and handed Si her phone. "Thanks."

She shrugged. 'No problem, so did he tell you to turn on the tv at 7?"

I gapped at her. "Is everyone here in the loop except me?!"

She shurugged and turned he attention to Senora Trumble. Somethings up... guess I won't known anything until 7.

**I will try to update tomarrow to make up for not updateing in forever, meanwhile R&R! You know you want to!**


	17. Check Yes Juliet

**And here it is, like promised! Thanks once again for all the reviews! Oh and this one's extra long! Since I don't have anything but I'm not the owner of CR, I shall shut up and get on with the story!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

I walked out of school, still dying to know what they know and I don't. I was texting Shane earlier and every other message said Don't 4get 7. HTtv! And not to mention Si kept looking down at her feet smirking every time I mentioned something about that. Speak of the devil... "Hey! Mitch-ie! Wait up!" Sheran up behind me, grossly sweaty.

"Um Si, one: it's not that hot. Two: You didn't run that far. So why are you so gross?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just got out of gym, Smart One. Now you better wait for me since I am the one driving you home."

"Right... good idea! No wonder your the smart one of us!" We continued laughing and joking in the car while she drove me home. Suddenly an announcment came on the radio.

_"Lastest HotTunes TV update: Tonight at 7-" _Si quickly turned off the radio.

"Sierra! I wanted to hear that!"

She looked suddenly nervous and awkward. "Yeah, well...um...we...um are at your house! Yeah whatever let's go with that!" She sighed as we said our 'see ya''s and I headed up to my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I projected as I walked into the house.

She stumbled into the living room, dressed up. "Hi sweetie."

"Um, where's the wedding?" I teased.

She gave me 'the look', which quickly disappeared off of her face, replaced with a smirk. "An hour away, actually. Lauren is getting married."

"Again?" What's that the...4th...5th time? And the sad thing is Lauren is actually 28. Oh, and she has a five year old son named Conrad. Her 3rd husband's, I think. Now how do we know her? Well sadly she's my cousin. Oh the joy.

"Yes again. Behave. Oh and don't forget to turn on HotTunes at 7." She said kissing my head at the end. I gappd at her. "What?"

"Does eveyone know about that except me?"

She laughed while she put on her trench coat over her dress. "That's the idea."

I rolled my eyes and made a mad dash to the phone, dialing Shane's familliar cell number. "Hello beautiful." he answered almost immediatly.

I giggled. Stupid Shane, always making me feel like this. "Hey."

"I miss you." He said. Oh this is so corny and cheesy, like cheesy corn. Yup, I said it. Our relationship is like cheese corn.

I giggled again. "I miss you too." Suddenly, he started laughing. "What?"

"it's just, we're so needy!" I laughed with him for a second... what? We are...

"Tell her!!" I heard Jay yell from the background.

"No Jay, nobody cares!"

"Cares about what?" Am I always out of the loop?

"Ugh.. fine Jase! You win! He got a sombrero...with a Smurf on it..." I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, two things Shane hates: Sombreros an Smurfs.

"Oh my gosh! Haha! Tell Jay I have so much love for him!" We talked a little more, but then he had to go. Whatever. I sat down on the couch with the two men I could rely on: Ben and Jerry.

I know, I'm pathetic. I am just sitting here watching HotTunes, since it's nearly 7. Finally, what I was looking for came on. "Connect 3 has a suprise for us, they are playing at Memorial Park in Pennsylvania," Weird, I have a memorial park 5 minutes away..." And are presenting a new song. Let's check this out."

Then Shane's face appeared. 'Hey guys, how are you tonight? Awsome! Now I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, it's called Check Yes Juliet. Come on guys!"

My breath caught. He wrote a song for me? My mouth dropped when he started to sing:

_Check yes juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
check yes juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight_

_lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

_check yes juliet  
I'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind_

_lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do_

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me_

_we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by myside_

_run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me._

"Oh my god...Shane..." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Anyways... this leads me to where I am now. "That was Connect 3's new single, Check Yes Juliet. They always tell us they are inspired by real events, so what do you think inspired this?"

Oh if they only knew. I got up to get the phone, but there was a knock at my door. I opened it, just to see Shane. I grinned like an idiot, and attacked his lips with as much passion as I could. He drew back too soon, so I pouted. "I know, I know, as much as I would love to stay like that forever, I have something for you." He lead me to the living room, where we sat down at the couch. "I have something for you,"

'Shane, you already gave me-" He shushed me with peck on the lips.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." I did as I was told, and felt something cold drop into my hand. As I opened my eyes, I saw what he gave me. It was a vintage heart shaped locket. "Open it." He commanded. On the inside it read _You hold my heart, and all my love_ on one side and a picture of us at Camp Rock on the other side.

"Oh, Shane...does this mean you..."

"Yeah, Mitch, I love you. I know we haven't even been dating a week, but I loved you ever since we met at Camp and you had flower on your face. I can't help it, I'm in love with Michelle Torres."

I couldn't speak. Eveything was too much. "Shane..." my dry mouth mustered "I do care about you, more than anyone, but I don't know if it's love or not. All I know is you are the most important thing to me right now."

he gave me a loving half smile, and said, "Well I'll take what I can get."

He pulled he into him, and we kissed. Slowly at first, then he licked my bottom lip, begging for enterance, which I granted.

"I love you, Mitchie." He said softly.

I smiled, "I know."

**Aw! I love this chapter! Oh and you can see the locket link on my profile. Check it out! And don't forget to R&R!**


	18. Smitchie the Stain Removal

**Here is another chapter! Sorry this one took forever... I was just figuring out what direction I want it to go in. Oh, what did you think of the neacklace? I want comments... do you think it was good for this? Warning: This one is kinda sad. But I will try to update tomarrow so don't fret! Disclaimer: For the billionth time, I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

I woke up clutching my locket. S_hane..._

After we made out he had to go. I can't believe he loves me! I went through many guy issues so this is new. A guy actually loves me... and it's Shane Flippin GREY of all people!

I got up and threw on skinny jeans, plaid converse, and a Paramore band tee. After tossing my hair into a messy bun and putting on my necklace I walked downstairs.

"Good morning, mom!" I kissed her on the cheak and grabbed my waffles simlatiously. Yes, me, Mitchie Torres, can multi task. Shocker, huh?

She smiled at me. "Someone's in a good mood."

I shrugged it off. As a matter of fact I am in a wonderful mood! "So how was the weddng?"

"It was fine. Did you like your suprise?"

I could tell she's been dying to ask me about it, but just thinking about last night made me smile. "I loved it! Shane's... well he's amazing."

She laughed. "No wonder you like him, he buys you thousand dollar necklaces. He's a keeper." She added, winking at the end.

My eyes widened. "Mom!! It's more than that! I actually, really care about him! I don't know what I would do if something happned to him!"

She shrugged then said, "You're going to be late."

I looked at the time. "No I'm not, I still have a half hour."

She smiled. "Not if you are going to tell Sierra everything! Here's the keys, you can drive yourself there. Besides, you have work today."

I rolled my eyes. Yay, Barney's Burgers. Fun. "Alright, see you later. Love you,"

"Love you too," She said as I walked out the door. I started to drive. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket. Oh didn't I tell you? Mom gave me my cell phone back!

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to check the caller id. Like I would need to, only one person call me on my way to school.

"Hey, baby, hope you have a good day at school!" I giggled and rolled my eyes. He's so sweet!

"Thanks, so what's your agenda for today?"

"Well we are recording Check Yes Juliet first thing. The lable loved it! Anyways, after that we are meeting Nate's parents, Jason's dad, and my mom for dinner. We don't see them that much."

I smiled. "That's sweet... did you tell your mom about, us?" I asked.

"Of course! she's going to be in town for a while so I thought you would like to meet her."

"But... what if she doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry Mitchie!" Jason screamed from the background, "He only ever talks about you to her! She loves you already!" I couldn't help but laugh! Jay's just too cute!

"Does he have supersonic hearing or something?" I asked through my giggles. I could feel Shane rolling his eyes on the other line.

"I'm starting to wonder... hey we have to go. I love you,"

I smiled. "Alright, bye." Man do I feel weird not saying 'I love you,' back. No time to dwell on that though, for here comes Sierra running full speed to my car.

"You're here early! Good! Tell me everything!"

Throughout the whole day, and at work, Sierra quetioned me about 'Smitchie'. Is it just me or does that sound like the name of one of those cleaning sprays? 'Just spray some Smitchie and the stain will disapear forever!' I know it's strange comparing my couple name to a stain remover but still!

Anyways, when one half of Smitchie got home I saw my mom in the kitchien... looking depressed. "Okay, who died?" I joked.

Aparently I was the only one who thought that was funny. "He didn't die, but he's in the hospitale."

"um.. who's 'he'?" I asked.

She sighed, then looked me in the eyes. "Put your stuff down. We are going to the hospital. Shane was in a car accident."

**Please don't kill me! Anyways, I promise to update soon, tomarrow. Will Mitchie realize her love? Will Shane make it? How does Gary fit into this? And the next chapter the humor will return! Review and save Shane!**


	19. Batman, Smurfy and Bears Oh My!

**I know said I woul update yesterday, and trust me I tried! As you may know the website had a few glitches. Ah well, thanks for the reviews and we are going on with the story!**

**Check Yes Juliet**

I ran into Shane's room in te hospital. He was just laying there, he could be sleeping...except for the IV bag and all the bandages. He had a smal section under his cheak bone bandaged and then his arm. I couldn't see what else becaue of the blankets. At that moment I felt a mixture of emotions: Worry, upset, frustrated, sad, alone, and another one I couldn't quite name...

I tore my eyes away from my boyfriend and noticed the room was full of people. Not only our usual gang, but for adults. One woman I assume was Shane's mother (What? They have the same hair...) walked up to me with a sad smile and a little girl holding her hand.

"You must be Mitchie. Shane has told me so much about you. I'm his mother. I'm so happy to finally meet you, I only wish it was under better circumstances." She smiled softly.

I shook her free hand. "Yeah, that's me, and it's nice to meet you... how's he doing."

"He's stable... but the doctors aren'tsure when he will wake up." She said, worried.

Not wanting to say anymore, I turned my attention to the the little girl. She looked just like Mrs. Grey excelt with Blonde hair. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is my daughter, Allena... Shane didn't tell you he has a sister?" I glanced quickly at Shane's cripp- no. _Sleeping _figure. I'm going to tink of it as sleeping... for my piece of mind.

"No, he didn't..." I just realized how, we may know a lot of things about eachother, but we don't know everything. Still, metioning a sister you have is kinda important. I told him about my brother who's a senior in collage... why didn't he tell me then?

She laughed softly. "Well, half sister. After Shane's father died in the fire, I got remarried. My husband at the time, well we had Allena. I realized that I didn't love him so we got a divorce."

"Wow, you went through a lot." I didn't know anything about that, or that Shane's dad died. He must not like talking about it. "Um, do you think I could have a moment alone with Shane?" I asked everyone. Soon they left, Caitlyn, Bridget, Nate, and Jason giving me hugs on the way out.

I walked up to Shane, takin his cold hand into mine. In a matter of seconds the tears came. "Please wake up," I whispered. "I need you Shane. Please don't leave me. Please, I love you." I realized I ment it whenever it left my mouth. That emotion I've been feeling is love. I am in love with Shane Adam Grey. If only I realized it sooner. I let go of Shane's hand and cried into my arms on the side of his bed. Soon, I felt something on my hand. It was another hand, I looked up. "Shane..." His eyes were open and looking at me. I felt a fresh set of tears coming to my eyes, only these are relived tears.

"I love you too." He whispered and I let the tears fall.

"I'll go tell everyone your awake." I made to leave but he was still holding onto my hand, with a suprisingly firm grip.

"Is my mom here?"

I nodded. "And so is Allena."

He looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Mitch, I wanted to tell you..."

"It's fine, Shane. Don't worry about it. We can talk about it later when your out of the hospital."

He smiled softly. "I'm sorry I worried you so much."

I shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, Caitlyn and Bridget and I will find some payback." I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard not to mess with a cripple?"

I started to walk out. "Sorry baby, but payback's a bitch!"

I got everyone into the room. We sat down and all talked for a little bit, me sitting on the side of Shane's bed and Allena next to me. She and Shane seemed to actually have a pretty good relationship. Soon Mrs- I mean Rebecca and Allena left, leaving our usual group alone.

"So... what hurts?" Jay asked. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Everything. I was in a car crash, Jase."

"What exactly happened?" Bridget asked the question that was on all of our minds.

Well, we where on our way to meet our parents for an early dinner we all drove seperatly cause we were each going to spend time wit our families afterwards. But some drunken retard was running a red light and slammed into my car."

"Ouch! Stupid, drunken retads." Caitlyn said from her place on Nate's lap.. "But you must have been pretty blind not to see a huge car racing torwards you."

"Gee, thanks Caity."

"You're welcome Shaney."

Just then the doctors came in to change Shane's bandages. They changed the one on the face first. He had multipule scraps and bruises on there. "Wow Shane what happened?" Jason asked in amazment. Has he been paying any attention to anything?

Shane rolled his eyes. "I was mulled by a bear." He said sarcasticly.

Jay nodded. "Been there done that." We all looked at him weird, even the nurse. "Except it was during Halloween... and it was actually my cousin dressed up like a bear trying to scare me... but same concept."

"No, not really." Nate said.

"Yeah-huh!!" Jase agrued.

"Nu-uh!" Nate argued back.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Guys!" Shane yelled from the bed where they were now changing his arm's bandages.

"Sorry," They said in unison."But didn't you know Smurfs ride bears as their evil steads? No wonder it attacked you."

"Oh my gosh! What the..?" Bridget yelped suddenly. We looked out the window to see...batman?

Batman opened the window and climbed in. "Shane I have come to rescue you!" Oh god, that's Smurfy's voice. Great.

"Um.. thanks but no..." She hopped onto his lap (again) and hugged him. He flinched, wow that must hurt. "Please, _please_ get off of me."

We al laughed at my dear Shane, when I got a text from my mom saying she was picking me and the girls up. I kissed Shane good-bye, much to a very pissed Smurfy's displeasure. 'Caity' told 'Shaney' good luck and Bridget hugged him and said feel better.

We walked out to the car, feeling so much better knowing Shane's semi-safe. Remembr, he's with Gary.

**Do you love me again? I hope so! Please R&R! I will love you for eternity! And you will have a faster update! If we get up to 125 reviews I will update twice in a row! Both long chapters! So please R&R!**


	20. Father Figure

**Thank you _sooooo_ much to all my reviewers and favorite adding people!! It seriously means so much! I read every review! This story is so much more popular than I expected! And my apologies... I am back in school so I am still getting used to balancing my scheduale and writing... So I updated. And not to mention I am in 3 different productions, dance, show choir, AND voice lessons. I'm just slightly busy... so please forgive me for the latness of this update! Anywho... I don't own CR and if I did then I would not be writing this story now would I? No.**

**Check Yes Juliet**

"So how's Shane?" Mom asked.

I smiled when she said his name. Man... am I lovesick or _what? _"He's fine. A little recovery time and he will be wonderful."

"Or as wonderful as Shaney can be." Caitlyn said.

"Shaney?" Mom whispered to herself. Luckily Cait didn't hear. 'Anyways, your dad called, Mitchie."

"Dad? He did?" Dad has been in Canada for the past three weeks visiting my aunt, uncle, and their kids.

She nodded. "He said that he is going to be home tomarrow and he has a suprise for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "A suprise? What kind?"

Caitlyn but in, "If she tells you it won't be a suprise anymore, smart one."

"She's got a point..." Bridget said.

Mom nodded. "So me telling you anything is a no-go. Sorry sweetie."

I shrugged. "I'll find out eventually." Then I felt my eyes widen "What will he say when he finds out about me dating Shane?"

"You haven't told your dad?" Bridget asked.

I shook my head, then remembered that they couldn't see me. "No. He wasn't even happy when I went off and sang with Shane in Final Jam. Not to mention us staying in contact. He has never been into 'diva' stars, so when Shane still needed a reality check he would comment on every move he made. I still don't think he realizes how much Shane has changed."

"Give him some time, I'm sure he will warm up to the idea of you two being together." Bridget reassured.

"And if he doesn't like Smitchie then we will tie him to a chair and make him watch all the times you two have sang together and see the way your face just lights up." I smiled. Cait is one of those people that can just make you smile! Just like Jay. They remind me so much of one another.

"Now, now," Mom said "No torturing you father."

Cait sighed. "Fiiinnnneeee."

I laughed, then sighed. "Not only that, but me and dad are very close, so he is _so_ over protective of me. It's rediculous!"

"He's only trying to do what's best for you." Bridget reminded me. She is starting to sound like my consious or something...

I opened my mouth to respond but mom interuppted, "Bridget is right. But why don't you girls continue this converstion inside the house?"

"Sure, sure." We all walked into my house, said goodnight t mom, and headed to my room.

"So are we goin to visit Shaney again in the morning?"

I nodded. "Should probably get him some food on the way... the hospital food sucks."

Bridget agreed then pulled open the door to my room. "That's a good idea. Another good idea would be to get us some clothes to sleep in."

I laughed "Smart!" Then rushed over to my drawer and pulled out two baggy t-shirts, and three pairs of Aero sweat shorts. "Catch," And I tossed it to them. Then I opened another drawer and pulled out a hoodie. Shane's hoodie. He gave it to me when we were on our way down to the docks, after Final Jam. I remember him then... he was so happy. I didn't know about all of his issues at home... or how he never really got to spend time with his dad. If I tell my dad that... will he try to be the father figure Shane never had?

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Cait asked from my bed, grabbing a copy of _Seventeen _magazine from my night stand.

"Lemme guess, Shane?" Bridget teased.

I stuck out my tongue. "More specifically him and my dad. I just hope dad doesn't try to beat him up."

Cait raised an eyebrow. "No... you were thinking about telling your dad about Shane's past. Now is that really smart?"

"Probably not... but I think Shane needs a father figure."

"Mitchie, he's perfectly fine. Stop worrying. Now, let's get some shut eye, I'm exausted!" Bridget and I agreed with Cait, then turned off the lights. Soon enough, I drifted off into the land of dreams...

**Ok I will attempt to update again today... since I am sick and have nothing else to do! Plus I think I owe my fanfictioners for not updating. So you know the drill; Read. Love. Review. Favorite. Alert. Love you guys!!!**


	21. Daddy's Back!

**And I have updated, as promised! So I really want to dedicate this chapter to ilovejb4 for all the feedback! And not to mention that she hasn't review the last few chapters and took the time to r&r all of them! Thanks! I really appreciate it! Now, I am not the owner of the fabulous movie I am in the process of watching on Disney Channel! (aka, Camp Rock!!! =)**

"Good morning sleepy heads!!" Caitlyn said. I groaned and looked at the clock.

"Cait, it's 7 o'clock in the freaking morning... on a SATURDAY!" I complained.

Bridget yawned "Well it will be nine by the time we all get ready and eat breakfast."

"Yup," Cait agreed "And don't you wanna see Shaney?" I perked up at the thought of seeing my boyfriend. "That's what I thought. Now let's get some clothes. Bridget, come with me to raid Mitchie's closet."

"Coming!" While they picked out their clothes I took a shower, then Cait, then Bridget. I put on a blue three quarter length shirt with a pin strip vest, ripped up light wash skinny jeans, and a pair of converse, and the necklace Shane gave me. After doing my make-up I looked over to see Cait wearing my white tee shirt with neon letters spelling out LOVE and her purple skinny jeans and black converse. Bridget was wearing a light pink v-neck tee shirt with dark wash jeans, aqua converse and a silver necklace.

"Kay I'm hungry!" Cait said.

"Let's go down and see what Mom made." We walked downstairs into the kitchen and mom handed us our french toast.

"I love how Mom is a caterer!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Um.. you mean my Mom?" I asked

"Hey! She might as well be my mom too!"

"let's turn on Hot-Tunes before this turns into another Caitlyn vs. Hello Kitty thing..." Bridget suggested.

"Good idea!" I said.

"And the latest news: Shane Grey in a car accident? He was seen being brought into the hospital from an ambulance, crashed car in tow. More on the Shane Grey story, but first, chewing gum in classes...?"

And we turned it off. "Geez, can't the press mind their own business?!"

Bridget and I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Cait... it's the _press. _it's their _job_."

"Mitchie Torres are you saying you like the press?"

"Of course not! They annoy the hell out of me! But they won't go away."

She shrugged. "whatever..."

"Did my little girl just say 'Hell'?" I jumped up and attacked my dad in a hug.

"Daddy!"

"I missed you, too!"

"Dad, this is Caitlyn and Bridget. Caitlyn is dating Nate and Bridget, Jason."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you,"

"And Dad..."

"Yes?" He could sense my nerves.

"What would you say if I told you I have a boyfriend... and that boyfriend is Shane?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I would say that if he tries anything he is dead, but this is a hypothetical case, am I right?"

"Actually... we have been dating a week..."

He sighed. "I knew this was coming. Just... be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt... again."

I nodded. "I know, daddy. Now we are going to visit the guys at the hospital now... so I will talk to you when I get home."

I took the keys and headed towards the door. "In the hospital?"

"Oh... um... Shane was kinda in a car crash..."

Dad nodded. "Tell him I said feel better."

I smiled. "Will do, Dad! Love you!"

And we drove to the hospital. "I wonder if Smurfy is still there..."

Bridget shrugged. "Most likely. I mean come on, it's Smurfy. Can't escape her, she's like a ninja."

"Only Shane like ninjas more that her." I joke.

Cait shrugged. "Either way she annoys us all."

We stopped at a Mickey D's on the way to see Shane and got the guys breakfast. And when we arrived we saw something not so pleasant... starting with the and ending with press.

**Weird place to end it but hey, what's a girl to do? If I continued it it would be an extremely long length. Anyways, you know the drill. Read and review! 3**


End file.
